Wanted: Avatar
by glockcourage
Summary: A/N: Hope someone would really apply. Story is still fanfictional crack. Part 2 of The Wanted Trilogy.


Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. Kishi for short.

Pre-requisite: Must have read Intertwining Fate, Wanted: Beta Reader and Wanted: Birthday Fics (optional) to _'get'_ it.

**Wanted: Avatar**

Shikamaru notices Naruto is grinning to himself stupidly while hitting keys furiously on his notebook. Unable to contain his curiosity (Hell, he's curious since Naruto picks on him as his main character every time), he asks, "What's that you're writing?"

"An AU." Naruto answers enthusiastically, even swivelling his notebook on the table in order to show Shikamaru the screen.

"Tch. It must be crack then." Shikamaru doesn't bother to glance at the screen, returning his attention on the steam rising from his cup of coffee (Come to think of it, it is best if he knows nothing).

"I said AU, not crack." Naruto forces the screen in front of Shikamaru, moving the coffee cup on the side.

"Tch." Shikamaru reaches for his cup to move it back.

Pretending to be giving up, Naruto stage whispers (still trying to entice Shikamaru), "I'm going to make you wear something nice in it." Noticing his tablemate, still lacking interest, Naruto returns his notebook to its original position facing him. He stops bothering Shikamaru to resume typing the first chapter—wherein Shikamaru is the male lead protagonist...again.

"I think my uniform given by Kishi is cool." Shikamaru blows on his cup of coffee. He hates it when it scalds his tongue.

"Yeah. Unlike mine—orange! Am I that loud?" Naruto hits the table with his right fist causing Shikamaru's coffee to spill on the side (Naruto remembers his so called change of outfit after the time skip..._What change?_).

Shikamaru looks at Naruto sharply before shrugging. "Are you having your revenge through me?"

"Nope. No matter what Kishi still made me the main character and I get to become the Hokage someday so I'll be wearing Hokage robes—Wait! Why not you wear a robe too?"

"Tch. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Shikamaru asks as he watches the spilled liquid spill from the table, not bothering to scramble for a table napkin.

"I'm writing an AU, remember? I get to dress you and Temari."

"Temari?—Let me see that."' Shikamaru's arms suddenly try to grab Naruto's notebook. "You did not have her wear something revealing, did you?"

Naruto is able to snatch his notebook from the table before Shikamaru could grab it. "Not telling—Ite! That hurts!" Naruto glares at his companion who just kicked him under the table. "I'll definitely make her wear nothi— Okay okay don't leave." Naruto with quick reflexes drops the notebook on the table to seize Shikamaru's arm to stop him from getting up from his chair. "Dattebayo, what do you want her to wear?"

Shikamaru takes back his seat. "You're becoming a perv." (Taking after your sensei...Maybe you Naruto will continue the Icha Icha Tactics).

Naruto pouts. "No fair if only you get to see her nak—" Naruto grins for being able to dodge Shikamaru's kick. "Yoosh, she's gonna wear a below the knee yukata—Wait a minute! Kishi already made that!"

Naruto is then stuck with a frown.

After a while with Shikamaru still staring at his half-filled coffee, Shikamaru mumbles, "I thought you asked me what I want her to wear."

"Yup. So what do you want her to wear?" Naruto looks at Shikamaru expectantly.

"Konoha flak jacket."

"Ei!" Naruto's eyes narrow. "You're the perv if she's only gonna wear that!"

"Baka! She's gonna wear something underneath. You take care of the details. She can wear a deep purple blouse and skirt with net stockings if you like."

"You just want her sporting a Konoha flak jacket?"

Shikamaru nods.

Naruto starts deleting then typing, only to pause after hitting three keys. "Anything else?"

"Tie her hair in just one ponytail like mine." Shikamaru points to his hair.

"Aw! But the four pigtails is her signature hairstyle."

"I know. But—" Shikamaru surreptitiously glances at both his sides to check that nobody is listening to their conversation before leaning closer on the table to talk in a low voice, "I have always wanted to see her in the Nara trademark hairstyle."

"But your mom doesn't wear it that way."

"Baka! Have you seen mom's hair? It's long. Even if you tie it, it would lay flat on her back."

Naruto moves his head in agreement. "So Temari wearing a flak ja—"

"Wearing a _Konoha_ flak jacket," Shikamaru reiterates.

"What's wrong with Suna?" Naruto asks.

"It's beige."

"So?"

"Just!" Shikamaru snaps.

"Okay. No need to shout. Temari wearing a Konoha flak jacket and a single high ponytail. Done." Naruto smiles as he taps his notebook's keyboards.

Shikamaru sips his coffee.

After two minutes, Naruto again raises his head. "You?"

"What about me?"

"Hmn. You're gonna wear a robe. I already told you that. So what do you like brown or green?"

"Robe? Like the Hokage? Am I gonna be the Hokage in your story? 'Cause if I am, nobody will buy that."

"No! You won't be the Hokage."

"So why should I be wearing robes?"

"Hmn okay you're gonna wear a robe like the one being worn by Gaara before he became the Kazekage. Not like the Kage robes but Gaara's reddish-brown overall, with long sleeves of course."

"Just make sure I have something else underneath. I don't want to appear like I'm wearing a skirt."

"Sure. The robes will be unbuttoned and will expose that you are wearing a shirt and pants underneath."

Shikamaru raises a brow. "I don't think I want to be recognized when I'm wearing those clothes."

Naruto's own brows narrow. "I get it—Your hair will be untied and framing your face then."

"Tch."

"Now...where shall I place your head protector? With your hair down that won't look cool if it's in your forehead."

"I have never worn it that way." (Otherwise it would be hard to tell him apart from Iruka-sensei if he did wear it around his forehead) Shikamaru crosses his arms on his chest and leans back on his chair.

"But you will look like a Nazi if I placed it over your brown robe in your upper arm."

Shikamaru just continues to drink his coffee.

Naruto bites his lower lip in thought. "On your wrist. But it's going to be covered by your robe sleeves." Naruto scratches his head. "People won't think that you're intentionally hiding it, do you?"

"It's your story, Naruto. You can let the people think that or not."

Naruto bobs his head up and down. "Hai."

"So in your story I'll be wearing an open robe with a shirt and pants underneath. Also concealed under the robe sleeve, my head protector, tied around my wrist...Right wrist?"

Naruto again nods.

"Why not add a weapon pouch on the right thigh too?"

"Hai." Naruto resumes typing. "So what's the colour of the robe? You like the brown? Or green?

Shikamaru shrugs. "Brown," he answers nonchalantly before continuing with the same tone to inquire, "So what's your story about?"

"About a girl not wanted by her own father and the boy that loves her."

"Too mushy." Shikamaru twists his lips in distaste.

Naruto's lower lip protrudes. "No. It won't be because the girl won't love the boy back..."

"Oi!" Shikamaru sits straighter on his chair for he knows who the girl and the boy in Naruto's story.

"Not telling how it will end!" Naruto grins.

"Naruto!"

"You have to read it to find out, ne!"

—o0o—

~6 18.20 11AF~

A/N: Yup, the ShikaTema appearances I fancied for the avatar were based on _**Intertwining Fate**_— haha I really don't expect this ad to be filled. I'm just happy to see my Wanted Trilogy complete once again.

So review?


End file.
